


a body on fire

by TheDangerZone



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Consensual Underage Sex, Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDangerZone/pseuds/TheDangerZone
Summary: Will Byers has always been different.
Relationships: Jonathan Byers/Will Byers, Lonnie Byers/Will Byers, Will Byers/Billy Hargrove, Will Byers/Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Will Byers/Keith (Stranger Things)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 92





	a body on fire

**Author's Note:**

> read the tags.

1.

Lonnie is still Dad when he creeps into Will’s room. It happens when Lonnie’s mad at mom or Jonathan’s talked back or when Will’s been especially queer that day. Really, Will can't pin down a pattern, he can only taste that tang in his water at dinner and know Lonnie is going to appear in his room that night. Will’s figured that much out. He’s figured out a lot.

If he drinks the entire glass, he’ll wake up the next morning sore and crusty and he won’t know. If he finishes half the glass he’ll remember Lonnie’s hands and the low-belly grunts he makes. If Will takes only a few sips--he’ll only be a little drowsy, just enough to give him an edge to fake being out of it well and awake enough to feel how dad’s dick splitting him open and how good it feels inside him.

Now, he doesn’t touch the water at all.

He’s awake when Lonnie comes into his room. Lonnie’s the one who’s drunk. He probably won’t remember any of it in the morning. He yanks the covers off of Will’s twin size bed and Will’s take his clothes off, his legs are already open and his dick is already hard, though he can’t come like Lonnie.

Towards the end, before mom makes Lonnie leave and before Jonathan hits him back, Lonnie will come and then cry into Will’s neck. He says he’s sorry. He doesn’t mean to. Will doesn’t say anything. _I don’t mind_ would be just as weird as _I like it_ and _I want it_ and _I think about it all the time at school._

Will does. He wants it. It’s the only time Lonnie is ever nice to him. Will hates baseball and sports and cars--he hates everything Lonnie wants him to be. So this, he can do this. He likes this. He likes it when dad is pushing inside of him with only some spit and some of his beer and he likes it the most when he sags on top of him afterwards with one of those really heavy sighs and lays there, squishing Will between the mattress and his body because Will made him feel good and Lonnie made Will feel good too. He’ll finger Lonnie’s load out of himself after and he’ll taste it and think about other boys and what they taste like, what he’ll taste like once he can come like Lonnie.

“It’s okay, dad.” Will says to him. Lonnie’s hiccuping into his ear as he fucks into Will’s body. Always slow. Always quiet. Mom would kill him. Jonathan too.

Will reaches as far as he can to wrap his arms around Lonnie’s neck, to comfort him. _I like it._

2.

Will has nightmares. The kind that make him sweat through his clothes and throw up into the toilet in the middle of the night. The Upside Down lingers. It feels heavy on the back of his neck, it’s always there. He think he might be going insane. He’s afraid to tell anyone. Mom will never let him leave the house. His friends will never stop looking at him like he’s different. Everyone will worry.

Will tells Jonathan some things. He knocks on Jonathan’s door and Jonathan is always on the other side. Jonathan is sweet where Lonnie was nothing but gruff and mean. He’s awkward and he’s sweet and he promises not to tell mom anything as long as Will comes to him. They can work it out together.

Will sleeps in Jonathan’s room most nights now, skips over his own bed to cuddle up into his brother’s arms. In the morning, Will watches his brother’s morning wood twitch in his underwear. He’s circumcised like their dad. Will is too. There are some mornings where Jonathan is still asleep and the sun isn’t out yet, so Will slips his hands into Jonathan’s briefs to feel him grow big and hard and holds him until Jonathan rolls over and out of reach or he bucks into Will’s hand and then--then in the quiet, darkness, Will feels a little powerful.

At night, when the memories of the Upside Down become too much and he can’t sleep and there’s too much noise inside his head, Will takes off his clothes and lies on top of Jonathan. Puts his ear over Jonathan’s heartbeat. Jonathan’s hand rubs at his back, asleep and unaware, but instinctively wanting to comfort Will, to make sure he’s all right. Will feels dirty and too hot and nice and good and he wants more of everything.

Will wants to kiss him. He wants to ask Jonathan if Lonnie ever snuck into his room. He wants to know if Jonathan is dreaming about Nancy and if that’s why he gets so hard. If he ever dreams about boys too.

He tells Jonathan only some things.

3.

Mom is overworked. Jonathan has a part time job with school. There’s not a lot of spare cash and Will hates borrowing money from Mike or Dustin or Lucas. He hates it more when they say _don’t worry about it, it’s on me_ and he feels awkward to tell them no and he hates to ask his family for some spare cash too. There’s no upside from what he can tell to any of these.

Keith works at the arcade. He’s tall and awkward and likes to bully their party and he smells like cheese and salt. Will doesn’t have any change on him. The Upside Down is a permanent weight on his back that’s pushing inwards, inside. Keith tells him _I’ll give ya five bucks to suck me off_ and Will goes into the backroom and lets Keith fuck him for ten.

Will gets bent over an out of order Mario console with his jeans around his ankles and Keith huffing and clawing behind him, pounding into him unevenly and too hard. Keith has this grease he uses for the pinball machines that opens Will up easily. It’s the first time since Lonnie. He’s used his fingers and one time a cucumber, but felt bad about wasting it afterwards.

Keith’s big and curved just right and Will comes so fast without any warning and spurts jizz all over the carpet, just like Lonnie, just like Jonathan, and Keith hammers into him, again and again, over and over, so hard and relentless, rubbing against that nice feeling thing inside him that Will pisses a little on the carpet too.

Keith doesn’t notice.

The ten dollars feels good in Will’s pocket.

4.

Will comes back to his body to find it’s been fucking Billy Hargrove. The shadow’s showing off, showing Will what he could have if he’d stop fighting so hard and just give in. They’re in the camaro, Will is sitting on Billy’s lap with the steering wheel digging into his back. His jeans are crumpled on the floor in the passenger side and all Billy’s done is unzip and ash his cigarette out the open window.

Will has no idea where they are, but he’s full and Billy’s eyes are on him and he blushes, stuck between the reality where Will is mesmerized by Max’s older brother and terrified of him too and the reality where Billy is having sex with him.

Billy pinches his thigh and Will squeaks.

“Kid, I got shit to do, hurry up.” Billy says it gruffly, the cig hanging out of his mouth. His eyes look bored looking at Will and Will’s pulse races, he clenches around Billy and Billy sighs, leans back just a little, rolls his hand for Will to _get on with it_.

It’s night. The air’s cold. Will’s blushing harder than he’s ever blushed in his life. His heart is about to explode. He has no idea where he is or what he must have done to get Billy to finally notice him. Hesitating, carefully, Will reaches out and braces his hands on Billy’s chest and rolls his hips, gasps when he feels that spark of something good.

He thinks it wouldn’t be so bad to give in if it’s for this.

5.

Will tells Billy everything. He doesn’t think Billy believes him, but Billy doesn’t make fun of him. Just nods and passes Will his cig, likes to watch Will suck on things. His dick. His fingers. He does what Will likes to do sometimes too, when he feels like it, when Will catches him in the right mood. He’ll chase Will through the forest after dark and knock him off his feet, rip Will’s clothes off of him and mount him like a wild animal and that’s what Will likes.

He likes the adrenaline, how fast Billy can get on top of him and then inside him, the dirt in his mouth, the scratches and bruises on his hips. Billy fucks him raw and comes inside him and then, if Will is still panting and moaning and squirming on the ground for more, he’ll yank Will up by his hair and piss on Will’s face.

Mostly, Will does what Billy wants.

Billy tells Will to call Steve _daddy_.

“He likes that kind of shit. Lotta daddy issues under all that hair.” Billy says right before Steve is sitting on the couch with Billy on one side and Will on the other. His breath smells like Lonnie’s and his knee jumps.

“I don’t know.” Steve says. He won’t look at Will too long. Billy is smirking, this is his idea of fun.

Will doesn’t like when Billy bullies Steve. Steve’s always been nice, not in that pitying kind of way like he feels bad for all the things Will’s lived through or he feels bad that Will’s family is dirt poor and his isn’t.

Steve’s just nice. 

Will really just wants Billy to focus on him.

Billy hooks his hand behind Steve’s neck and pulls him into a slow kiss and Will tugs Steve’s pants open and swallows when he sees how big Steve is. Very big. Bigger than Billy or Keith.

Will’s only sucked Billy off a few times. Billy’s impatient, grabs the back of his head and fucks into his throat or he just turns Will around and fucks him, hard and rough and perfect. Will’s on his own here and that’s exciting and he tries out all the things he’s daydreamed of doing and he keeps his teeth in check just like Billy tells him to and he moans daddy just like Steve likes and Steve groans and his hips buck and Will coughs around Steve’s hard cock.

“Ain’t he a champ, Harrington?” Billy says and the two of them look at Will at once and he flushes and smiles and hopes he looks good. Billy grabs Will by his hair and shoves him down so he chokes and Will’s dick throbs, he’s soaking wet, already fingered open and slick. Billy wants to watch Steve fuck him. Billy told him he wants

Steve stops Billy. Pulls Will off and runs his fingers through Will’s hair.

“Don’t be a dick, Hargrove. He’s just a kid.” Steve says and he smiles at Will and Will falls in love with him a little bit too.

“Such a fuckin’ softie.” Billy rolls his eyes then he brings Steve back in to kiss him and Steve keeps his hand, gentle and sweet, cupping the back of Will’s head with his other rubbing Billy's thigh and Will tries extra hard to take all of him.

+

Will keeps the near empty pack of cigarettes Billy gave him when Billy dies. There’s only three. He doesn’t smoke them. He opens them up sometimes just to hold one or look at them to roll around in all the sadness that’s sinking him.

He only smokes one when Billy comes back.

Bill’s different. His hair’s been buzzed off. He has big ears. He doesn’t really smile much anymore. He’s nicer, even. Quieter. He doesn’t touch Will, doesn’t initiate anything. Will has to sneak out at night and knock on Billy’s window and when he’s inside, Billy only ever lets him suck him off, they don’t fuck anymore. Billy takes a long time to get hard and a longer time to come. His body can't handle much exertion. _The meds_ , Billy explains once.

Billy does let Will jerk off in bed with him. He has to stay quiet. Billy plays his metal music on low and kisses Will for the very first time while Will fists his cock. Will thinks it’s to get him to be quiet. He hopes it’s for something more, though.

Billy’s shirt is open and Will touches the scar on Billy’s chest and Billy tells him _you’ll fall in love with someone good_.

“Have you ever been in love?” Will asks him. He traces the edges of Billy’s scar to avoid looking at his face.

“I’m not the type.”

Will pouts. Says, stubbornly and sour and about to cry, “I’m not either.”

Billy ruffles Will’s hair. “Sure, kid.”


End file.
